


New Memories

by toffiendfee



Category: Initial D
Genre: Banter, Fluff, M/M, plot? what is a plot?, very light romance but it's there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:07:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26516458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toffiendfee/pseuds/toffiendfee
Summary: Takumi notices some changes about both Keisuke and himself.
Relationships: Fujiwara Takumi/Takahashi Keisuke
Comments: 4
Kudos: 30





	New Memories

**Author's Note:**

> This little thing here is a fanfic I started once and that was supposed to become longer, but I don't think I will ever write it anymore because I got bored of the idea. Still, it sat in my files and was pretty cute, so I decided to just give you some content from me again! It's been months. Again.
> 
> You can also see this as a little appetizer for things to come. I've been starting to work on a certain WIP of mine again (three guesses which one! No, really. I have currently three unfinished WIPs published) and I have plans, but I'll be careful to not make any promises because I'm pretty busy atm and motivation comes and goes. If you are interested in updates about my progress, feel free to visit my [writing tumblr](https://toffiendfee.tumblr.com/) where I post those sometimes.

Takumi feels a hand on his shoulder that shakes him, uncomfortably pulling him out of his state of pleasant drowsiness. He grumbles indignantly at whoever chose to rouse him.

"Look who's still alive," a familiar voice teases, and Takumi blearily opens one eye to see Keisuke leaning over him and grinning. "I was almost getting worried."

Takumi huffs and opens his second eye, too. The light shining in through the windows has dimmed, and it looks like it's late afternoon already. Time to get up.

With a deep sigh and a yawn, Takumi sits up and shakes off his blanket.

"Rise and shine, sleepyhead," comes Keisuke's remark, and Takumi shoots his teammate a glare. He has no right to be this awake after, what? Four hours of sleep? At least they got to sleep in actual beds instead of in their cars.

Keisuke only laughs at his reaction and throws on a shirt while Takumi tries to shake off the last remnants of sleep. It's been very considerate by Ryousuke to organise a hotel room for them so they can rest properly before this night's race, but it still doesn't feel like nearly enough sleep. Then again, Takumi is pretty used to that feeling; so even though it feels shitty now, he knows that it won't bother him later. Also, there's caffeine and adrenaline for that.

He finally brings himself to get up at the prospect of doing a few more test runs with Keisuke before the actual race later on.

Keisuke takes a glimpse out of the window while Takumi gets dressed. "Looks like it might start raining later," he comments when Takumi steps next to him. He inspects the clouds building in the sky.

"Fine by me," he says, since he doesn't have a problem with wet asphalt. In fact, he might be able to use it to his advantage again.

Keisuke shoots him a look and lightly punches his arm. "Show-off," he grumbles, but smiles while doing so. Takumi can't suppress a little snicker. _He's_ supposed to be the show-off between the two of them?

Hah.

"Oi, are you laughing at me?" Keisuke complains, still in jest; and Takumi replies very seriously that no, of course he isn't _._

It's strange, Takumi muses as Keisuke laughs and punches his arm again, how his teammate has changed in these last three months. In the beginning of them being on the same team, they hardly exchanged a word with each other. Keisuke may have sought him out to convince him to join his brother's team, but they were still rivals. The first few weeks had been marked by them largely staying out of each other's way. Takumi wouldn't have thought about starting a conversation back then, either. He guesses he himself must have changed as well.

"Come on now, I bet everyone's waiting already," Keisuke says and claps him on the shoulder like a silent reassurance. Takumi has to admit that he really likes this new Keisuke.

Well, not exactly new, but different. He smiles more often than Takumi used to see, too. His sharp glares and occasional sneers mostly only appear before especially challenging races now, where Takumi figures they are a sign of deep concentration. Keisuke often has an intense frown on his face when he's concentrating on something, Takumi noted; and it was occasionally hilarious when he was just trying to decide what item from the menu to pick on their frequent victory celebrations at a nearby family restaurant.

Takumi isn't sure when he started paying such close attention to Keisuke's face, but now he can't really stop doing it.

He is currently looking at the back of his head as they leave the hotel with their bags in tow, but he imagines that there's already that determined glint in his eyes. Takumi likes that one. When he sees it on his teammate's face, it automatically spurs him on, too.

Keisuke really has a way of getting him excited for things. Even back when Takumi had still been uninterested in getting into street racing at all, it had been Keisuke who pushed him forward.

The first few drops of rain start falling as the two of them reach the parking lot, so they hurry to get into their cars. Takumi catches the quick look Keisuke shoots him. A smile spreads across his teammate's face before he looks away again, and there's a sudden feeling of warmth in Takumi's chest that he can't quite explain.

He waits for the tell-tale rumble of the FD's engine before he starts his own and pulls out of his parking spot. Keisuke will lead the way this time, and Takumi watches the FD's taillights become red blurs through the raindrops on his windscreen.

For a moment, he's back on Akina during a dark night in his memories, feeling the confusion again over the fuss everyone's making about him. Everyone, especially that guy in the annoyingly flashy car who keeps shooting him glares.

Takumi smiles at the memory. So many things have changed, he thinks.

He switches on the windshield wipers and their movement disturbs his reminiscence.

The feeling of warmth is still there, however; and it stays with him for the entire way to the pass they're racing on tonight.


End file.
